


The end is over

by Road1985



Series: The end is only the start of a new episode [2]
Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seguimos en el mundo de Transformer, en el hospital de San Antonio; mientras en la ciudad se entabla una batalla entre Decepticons y Autobots. Hay heridos, muertos, desaparecidos. Los médicos del hospital intentan salvar tantas vidas como es posible, pero también ellos se ponen en peligro... también Drew Está en peligro</p>
            </blockquote>





	The end is over

Ragossa miró por la ventana de su despacho mientras se quitaba la chaqueta. La noche iba a ser muy larga y sabía que iba a tener que mancharse las manos cuando bajara a la sala de emergencias y empezara a ayudar al resto de médicos con los heridos.  
Jamás hubiera pensado ni en los sueños más extraños, que dos robots de más de veinte metros estarían peleando por las calles de San Antonio, destruyéndolo todo a su paso, vehículos, edificios… la gente atrapada en el medio del fuego cruzado, que había sido herida o que transportaban los servicios de emergencia, estaban llegando al hospital y pronto la situación sería incontrolable.

Aún así, sonrío aliviado, porque su mujer no estuviera en la ciudad esos días. No le había hecho gracia que Landry se hubiera marchado del país para ir a visitar a su madre ahora que estaba entrando en su séptimo mes de embarazo, pero ahora que veía como estaban las cosas, prefería que estuviera fuera del estrés del hospital; ya se la podía imaginar de un lado para otro, intentando ayudar a todo el mundo. No quería que se agobiara cuando su bebé estaba tan cerca de venir al mundo. La llamaría cuando terminara la noche, cuando las dos criaturas metálicas hubieran desaparecido, para decirle que todo estaba bien; pero mientras tanto estaba feliz de que su esposa y su futuro hijo estuvieran seguros, lo más lejos posible de la acción.

Para colmo, las noticias no decían nada, seguramente porque nadie sabía ni entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el mundo. Aquellas criaturas metálicas habían salido de la nada, habían pasado de ser coches, camiones, batidoras incluso, a ser robots de todos los tamaños, que de pronto habían decidido comentar una guerra personal con la Tierra y todos sus habitantes, como campo de batalla.

Salió del despacho y se metió en el ascensor; no quería pensar antes de tiempo en lo que se iba a encontrar una vez estuviera abajo. Sin embargo, no tardó en descubrirlo, porque en cuanto se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, los gritos de una mujer que buscaba a su marido, le hicieron dar un respingo. Se quedó paralizado un momento mirando el panorama. Si eso era un hospital, no quería imaginarse, como estaban las calles.

Todos los médicos del hospital estaban con algún paciente, hablando con los familiares que buscaban a alguien o intentando poner orden entre las camas que quedaban libres y la multitud de nuevos heridos que iban llegando al hospital.

\- Esto está a punto de írsenos de las manos. – Le dijo Jordan, mientras se limpiaba las manos y se apoyaba en el mostrador de los enfermeros. – No podemos organizar todo esto; los chicos no hacen más traer heridos, apenas tenemos ya camas libres y pronto nos quedaremos sin suministros suficientes para tratarlos a todos.

Ragossa supiró, llevaba varios años siendo administrador de hospitales en distintos puntos del país y era la primera va que se sentía con las manos atadas, sin saber como salir de aquella situación.

\- Por el momento, quiero que todo el mundo haga informes sobre los pacientes que va tratando. Quiero que apunte lo que le ocurre, si sabe como ha sido herido… no se tal vez nos de alguna información extra. – Ragossa sabía que estaba hablando casi sin saber lo que estaba diciendo, porque nunca le habían preparado para una emergencia que involucrada con robots gigantes destruyendo la ciudad. – Tenemos que hacer lo que podamos hasta que esos malditos bichos metálicos decidan marcharse.  
Jordan asintió y suspiró con fuerza. Dejó caer los hombros y se dio al vuelta. Sabía que perder cinco minutos hablando, podía suponer la llegada de nuevos heridos que quedaran desantendidos.

\- ¿Cómo lo lleva el resto? – Dijo Ragossa antes de que Jordan se marchara.

\- Tenemos un problema.

Jordan no pudo contestar a la pregunta, tanto ella como Ragossa se dieron la vuelta al escuchar la voz de TC. Tenía un aspecto tan malo como Jordan, cansado, agotado, con la ropa con manchas de sangre. Junto a él estaba Rick, todos le conocía como “El novio de Drew”. 

Desde que habían empezado a salir de forma oficial, a la vista de todos, Rick pasaba casi todos los días por el hospital para buscarle y por la tarde él mismo le llevaba. 

Habían sido unos meses realmente largos desde la operación, en la que habían tenido que amputarle la pierna. Dejar el ejército, pasar de baja demasiado tiempo, sentirse un inútil y pensar que su vida se terminaba. Pero al mismo tiempo, tener a Rick a su lado, había hecho que Drew tomara la confianza suficiente como para ser el mismo, olvidarse de sus miedos a demostrar que era gay, que tenía novio, que era feliz. 

Casi todo el hospital conocía a esas alturas a Rick, por eso cuando aquella noche el antiguo exmilitar apareció allí, en medio de todo el caos de los robots, tan solo tuvieron que ver la expresión de su rostro, para saber que algo iba mal.

\- Drew está ahí fuera. – Dijo TC, porque parecía que Rick se había quedado sin saber que decir. – Está con el equipo del ayutamiento. Hace veinte minutos que ha saltado por los aires. - Tanto Ragossa, como Jordan y el resto de médicos y personal que estaban pasando en ese momento por allí se quedaron paralizado al escuchar las palabras de TC. – Han mandado ya dos equipos de rescate, pero están empezando a sacar cuerpos.

\- ¿Han traído ya algún herido de la zona? – Le interrumpió Rick mientras ponía el peso de su cuerpo en su única pierna natural. – Tiene que haber heridos, no es posible que… ¿No están todos muertos, verdad?

Nadie contestó, los tres estaban deseando poder decir algo diferente, decir en voz alta que los heridos estaban de camino y que los equipos de rescate del ejército los estaban llevando ya allí. Pero la situación era tan imposible, tan incontrolable, que no había respuesta posible.

\- Voy a ir allí. Seguramente vendrán bien un par de manos extra. – Dijo TC, rompiendo el momento de incómodo silencio que se había creado.

\- Será muy peligroso. ¿Has visto lo que está pasando ahí fuera? – Jordan dio un paso adelante y se interpuso en el camino de TC cuando este iba a marcharse. No quería mostrar sus sentimientos, cuando todavía no estaba segura de que pedirle un tiempo a Scott hubiera sido una buena idea; pero pensar que podía ocurrirle a algo, le ponía de los nervios. – A los médicos nos necesitan aquí, en el hospital, para ayudar a los heridos que nos vayan llegando.

\- Tengo que ir. – TC miró refilón a Rick y lo vio a asentir. El exmilitar todavía no estaba listo para entrar en un campo de batalla, no había terminado su rehabilitación y meterse entre los escombros de la ciudad podía no ser lo mejor para él. – Drew está ahí fuera y si no vuelve con el equipo de rescate, alguien tendrá que traerle.

Cuando se trataba de Drew, TC se convertía en un hermano mayor, en alguien responsable por su compañero, como si tuviera que cuidar de él y nada de lo que Jordan o nadie más dijera podría hacerle cambiar de idea y mucho menos con Rick allí. Así que no dijo nada más, asintió y comenzó a prepararlo todo, para que pudiera llevarse un pequeño equipo, con Paul para asistirlo y uno o dos enfermeros que estuvieran libres.

En cuestión de cinco minutos, ya habían preparado una bolsa con todo lo que podrían necesitar allí fuera incluyendo dos teléfonos, uno móvil y otro satélite, por si las comunicaciones fallaban. Una vez, todo preparado, despegaron el parking que el pequeño equipo pudiera coger una ambulancia y marcharse.

Rick los vio alejarse desde la puerta de urgencias; observó la ambulancia hasta que la perdió de vista y sintió que su corazón se comprimía al imaginar, que cuando regresaran, bajaban a Drew en una camilla, o algo peor.

\- Todo saldrá bien. – Le dijo Jordan, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. – TC no volverá sin Drew.

*

Dos horas más tarde entraban otras cuatro ambulancias con heridos de diferente consideración, incluyendo dos militares. Rick los vio aparecer desde la sala de espera, donde llevaba todo ese tiempo sentado; se puso en pie y se acercó pero en seguida le hicieron apartarse para que los médicos pudiera encargarse de ellos, repartirlos por la sala de urgencia o llevarles directamente al quirófano correspondiente. 

Ver los cuerpos quemados, heridos, cubiertos de sangre y escuchar los ruidos, cada vez más lejanos, como una tormenta que se perdía en el horizonte, de aquellos robots que parecían no cansarse nunca de intentar matarse; le hacía sentirse cada vez más nervioso. Desde que TC y los demás se habían marchado, no habían vuelto y ni siquiera habían llamado para informar sobre cómo iban las cosas. Eso podía ser buena señal, porque habían encontrado a Drew y estaban rescatando más heridos por la ciudad o por el contrario podía significar que todavía no habían dado con él y seguían buscándole por los escombros de los edificios derruido. 

Esperar pacientemente no era una de las cualidades y menos con lo que le había costado conseguir que Drew diera el paso, que le besara en público, que aceptara vivir con él, que no le importara que la gente los viera juntos como pareja. No iba a perderle ahora, no después de luchar y esforzarse tanto para sacar al verdadero Drew de su caparazón. Ni la mente cerrada de la gente, ni unos cuantos robots alienígenas fuera de control iban a mantenerle alejado del hombre al que amaba.

Tal vez fue su instinto o simplemente se dejó llevar por las voces que de pronto sonaron más fuertes en la puerta de urgencias, pero cuando Rick levantó la mirada y vio la camilla que entraba con el cuerpo de un militar medio calcinado y tres médicos a su alrededor, TC, Jordan y alguien a quien no recordaba haber visto nunca; Rick fue incapaz, durante unos segundos de levantarse de la silla de plástico.

Se acercó a la pequeña sala en la que habían metido la camilla, apenas podía ver nada entre los médicos y n siquiera entendía una palabra de lo que estaban diciendo con todos esos términos médicos. De nuevo vio que tenía uniforme militar y por la altura y lo poco más que había podido llegar a ver; no podía dejar de pensar que podía ser Drew.

Volvió a intentar llamarlo al teléfono. Si al final estaba bien, se iba a encontrar con más de una docena de mensajes y otras tantas llamadas perdidas. Cuando una vez, Drew no le contestó y lo único que podía ver era el cuerpo de aquel soldado herido, medio quemado, en un estado bastante deplorable, empezó a temerse lo peor.

\- Rick. – Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que no s dio cuenta que TC había salido de la habitación y estaba delante de él.

Rick negó con la cabeza al ver la expresión seria del médico y como se había quedado callado delante de él. Se apoyó en la pared, de pronto volvía a sentir el mismo vértigo que había sentido durante los primeros días de su rehabilitación, al creer que, ni la pierna que le quedaba, ni la ortopédica, podrían mantenerle en pie.

\- Tenemos que hacerle algunas pruebas, - Comenzó a decir TC, aún cuando Rick no estaba preparado para escucharle. – Su cuerpo está en muy mal estado y podría no ser él. Pero no se porque otra persona tendría su identificación de médico de este hospital. – Los ojos se le rasgaron por las lágrimas, hacerse el fuerte y hablar con tranquilidad al familiar de un paciente era fácil cuando ese paciente, esa persona que estaba muriendo en la mesa de operaciones no era tu mejor amigo. – Tenemos uno cuantos soldados sin identificar en urgencias, algunos no hemos podido identificarlos por las heridas y es posible… 

\- No lo habéis encontrado. 

TC miró por la ventana de la habitación en la que estaban tratando al soldado que acababan de traer. Decir que no era Drew, cuando él mismo dado con el cuerpo bajo aquellos dos vehículos volcados, con la identificación de su amigo, después de fijarse en su altura, su constitución física, cualquier detalle que pudiera demostrarle que se trataba de Drew o que no lo era y terminar convenciéndose, pese a no querer a hacerlo, que ese era Drew; no fue sencillo y se obligó a si mismo a guardar silencio un momento.

\- No le habéis encontrado todavía, Drew está ahí fuera. – Dijo de nuevo Rick. – No se por qué le dio su identificación del hospital a otro tío y no creo que Drew sea el único soldado con esa constitución física.

\- Rick.

\- Está ahí fuera, ayudando a otros. Se habrá alejado de su equipo y se habrá quedado sin batería en el móvil o lo habrá perdido. – Jordan salió de la habitación y miró con tristeza a Rick antes de marcharse sin decirle nada. – Drew sigue ahí fuera, joder. ¿Soy el único que lo tiene claro? Ese tío de ahí dentro no es Drew, lo siento por él, siento que… siento lo que le haya pasado, pero no es Drew. 

\- Ha preguntado por ti.

Esas cuatro últimas palabras pronunciadas por TC hicieron que todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, los médicos que se movían por le hospital, las voces de los heridos, la televisión que no hacía más que dar noticias sobre lo que sucedía en todo el país con los aparatos que se convertían en robots, todo dejó de tener importancia para Rick. Tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no perder definitivamente el equilibrio y clavó la mirada en TC, esperando que le dijera que se habían equivocado. Pero el médico mantuvo la mirada puesta en él.

\- No ha dicho mucho, está muy débil por las quemaduras y por los huesos rotos, pero te ha nombrado.

\- Entonces…

\- Lo siento, te juro que desearía que no fuera él; por muy mal que suene, desaría que el que está ahí dentro fuera un desconocido, pero… joder; lo siento Rick, no dejo de pensar que si hubiera salido antes...

No le permitió terminar de hablar, ni siquiera escuchó sus últimas palabras. Entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Si el soldado que yacía en esa cama, era verdaderamente Drew, tenía que verlo, tenía que estar cerca de él y comprobarlo por si mismo.

Se quedó un momento con las manos pegadas a la puerta y la vista puesta en el cuerpo tendido en la camilla. La mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por vendas, bien para cubrir sus quemaduras o para proteger los huesos fuera de su sitio. Con tantas vendas, apenas se podía ver una pequeña porción de su rostro y con los ojos cerrados como estaban, no pudo ni siquiera demostrar que su color era diferente. 

\- ¿Eres tú? – Dijo Rick con la inútil esperanza de escuchar al desconocido que se había equivocado de habitación. Pero el soldado herido no dijo nada. – Joder Drew, Si eres tu el que estás ahí… ¿No podrías haberte quedado quieto? No te dan premios por hacerte el héroe. 

Caminó lentamente hacia la camilla y acarició su mano. Le dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando las yemas de sus dedos, como si así pudiera identificar si pertenecían a Drew. Se estremeció al sentir el contacto de su piel y se mordió la parte interior de la mejilla para no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos.

\- ¿Siempre has querido ser médico? – Rick hizo rodar su cuerpo por la cama hasta atrapar el cuerpo de Drew entre sus brazos. – ¿Qué es más importante para ti, ser militar o médico? ¿Cuándo decidiste hacerte soldado?

Drew se echó a reír, se liberó del abrazo de Rick y se sentó sobre sus caderas, aprisionándolo ahora con sus brazos y piernas.

\- ¿A qué vienen tantas preguntas de repente? No me digas que eres un espia y tratas de sacarme información.

Se recostó sobre Rick y antes de dejarle contestar, se apoderó de sus labios y le besó casi con desesperación hasta que logró dejarle sin respiración y notó que le cuerpo de Rick se tensaba, intentaba luchar para soltarse… siempre mantenían el mismo juego, la misma necesidad de dominar sobre el otro, de ser más fuerte, el alfa, el líder de la pareja. Pero Drew no se lo iba a poner fácil, apretó sus piernas para mantener aprisionadas las piernas de Rick contra la cama.

\- Para, por favor.

\- Vamos, no me digas que te vas a rendir tan fácilmente. – Dijo Drew para comenzar un momento más tarde a mordisquear el cuello de su novio.

\- He dicho que me pares.

Con un empujón más fuerte de lo que Drew esperaba, Rick lo hizo caer sobre la cama se incorporó de golpe, hasta quedar sentado en el borde de la cama.

\- Creo que me he perdido algo. ¿Va todo bien? 

Drew se deslizó por la cama y rodeó el pecho de Rick con ambos brazos. Besó sus hombros desnudos y bajó los labios por su espalda, recorriéndola poco a poco.

\- No soy el mismo de antes. ¿Qué sentido tiene seguir con estos juegos de…? Me falta una pierna Drew, no soy un tío normal, completo. Podrías conmigo con una sola mano. ¿Por qué seguir con esos juegos de fuerza en la cama?

\- ¿Así es como te sientes? – Drew apretó un poco más la cintura de el exmilitar contra él. - ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? He intentado tratarte como siempre, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

\- ¿Nada? – Rick se dio la vuelta y cogió lo que le quedaba de la pierna amputada, para alejarla del contacto del médico. – Drew hace menos de dos meses que me cortaron una pierna, menos de dos meses que tu y yo vivimos juntos y menos de dos meses que te atreves a salir conmigo por la calle y besarme sin mirar a todos lados para comprobar que nadie nos mira. ¿De verdad crees que nada ha cambiado?

\- ¿Y qué es lo que te hace alejarte ahora de mi? ¿La pierna que te falta? ¿O que me haya vuelto más activo?

Drew se arrodilló en la cama y pegó su cuerpo al de Rick. No le pasó al exmilitar lo excitado que estaba su compañero y lo mucho que se notaba su miembro rígido por dejaba de la ropa interior, frotándose contra su espalda. Cerró los ojos y suspiró al notar sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, como un intenso río de agua deslizándose por su piel.

Dejó que le tocara, que le besara los hombros, el cuello, que siguiera frotándose contra él y que apretara su cuerpo hasta que imaginó que dejaba de respirar.

\- Si quieres que deje de tocarte, solo tienes que pedirlo. – Drew bajó una mano por el vientre de su novio y cuando sintió su miembro, comenzó a masajearlo lenta, pero concienzudamente, hasta rodearla entre sus dedos y posarla en su palma. – Si lo que te preocupa es la pierna… no cambiaría una pierna más por tenerte aquí, vivo y sano conmigo.

\- Sano…

\- Rick, puedes llevar una vida normal, encontrarás un trabajo nuevo y ahora que vivimos juntos. – 

Masajeó con más decisión el miembro de su novio y siguió besando su anatomía hasta que lo escuchó gemir y vio que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando a la vista su cuello, expuesto para que pudiera comenzar a besarlo.

\- Vale… me has convencido. Podemos ser una pareja normal y yo soy un tío normal, con una pierna menos.

\- ¿Ya te he convencido? Y yo que pensaba que necesitaría un poco más de persuasión.

Apenas tuvo que hacer fuerza sobre el cuerpo de Rick para volver a tumbarlo. Continuó besándole, adoraba hacerlo y podría pasarle la vida entera haciéndolo. Rodeó el cuerpo del militar retirado, lo aprisionó de nuevo y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Se pegó a él y se acopló a su cuerpo como una cuchara. 

Rick sonrió y cerró los ojos. Se sentía bien, protegido, por mucho que le gustara enseñar al mundo que era una persona fuerte y segura de si misma; le gustaba saber que Drew estaba ahí, que siempre estaría ahí para tomarle de la mano, si en algún momento volvía a caer.

\- ¿Ya has olvidado cuando prometiste cuidar de mi?

Rick se había sentado junto a la camilla. No sabía cuánto tiempo tendrían a Drew allí, cuando lo pasarían a una habitación o a la UCI, aunque teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que se encontraba, no creía que su cuerpo resistiera mucho.

\- Vas a romper la promesa que me hiciste durante mi rehabilitación. Dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo, que serías la roca en la que podría apoyarme cuando estuviera a punto de caerme. ¿Y ahora que, Drew? – Guardó silencio un momento, le ardía la garganta por lo cerca que estaba de echarse a llorar.

\- ¿Cómo que vas a dejar la rehabilitación? 

\- La pierna ortopédica. Es horrible, joder, no puedo dar un paso sin ver las estrellas.

\- Te acostumbrarás a ella.

\- ¿Cómo me voy a acostumbrar si no puedo caminar? No me siento cómodo caminando con esto, me caeré. 

\- No te vas a caer y si te pasa yo estaré allí para sostenerte. Te aseguro que nunca llegarás al suelo.

\- Prométemelo. No quiero seguir con esta mierda de la rehabilitación por mi mismo. Prefiero estar toda la vida en una silla de ruedas, que pasar por esto para nada.

\- Lo prometo… ¿Eras tan testarudo cuando nos conocimos?

\- Siempre.

*

Alguien le zarandeó el brazo despertándole. Rick abrió los ojos y por un primer momento, se preguntó donde estaba y como había llegado allí; pero pronto reconoció la habitación del hospital. No habían movido a Drew de allí; tal vez le quedaba poco tiempo y querían ponérselo más fácil.

Se volvió hacia la persona que tenía delante, hasta ese momento no se dio cuenta era TC. La última vez que lo había visto, el médico tenía un aspecto horrible, agotado y preparado para perder a su mejor amigo. Ahora sonreía, le estaba sonriendo, arrodillado, con las manos apoyadas sobre sus rodillas y… ¿tenía los ojos brillantes?

\- ¿TC?

\- Vas a matarme por lo que ha pasado, pero… - TC negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

Aquello parecía ridículo, TC parecía haber perdido la cabeza; no dejaba de sonreír, con su amigo muriendo en la camilla de al lado. Rick frunció el ceño, sin entender una palabra. Estaba muy cansado, le dolía todo el cuerpo por la horrible postura en la que había pasado durmiendo las últimas horas y empezaba a tener ganas de quitarse la pierna ortopédica. Seguramente por eso, no entendía una palabra de lo que le estaba diciendo el médico.

Se puso en pie antes de decir nada más y se acercó a la camilla. No sabía si alegrarse o sentirse mal porque el estado de Drew no había cambiado. Seguía inconsciente, su cuerpo igual de quemado o herido. Le sostuvo la mano y acarició su mejilla allí donde las vendas se lo permitieron.

\- ¿Cómo está?

\- Se muere, no le queda mucho.

Rick se volvió de golpe al escuchar el tono casi animado de TC al hablar de su amigo, pero se quedó casi petrificado al ver que seguía sonriendo.

\- ¿Esos malditos robots de ahí fuera te han freído el cerebro durante estas últimas horas? Estamos hablando de Drew, dices que se muere. ¿Cuánto le queda? ¿Te reirás en su funeral?

\- Lo siento, lo siento. 

TC agitó la cabeza y caminó hacia la camilla, estaba nervioso y aunque a Rick le parecía normal, había algo en su comportamiento que le parecía extraño, demasiado alterado, excitado incluso. 

Le habían puesto la identificación de Drew, aunque todo el hospital sabía que su compañero estaba allí. Se la quitó la tiró la a basura.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¿Ya le estás dando por muerto?

Rick siguió protestando cuando TC le empujó fuera de la habitación, pasillo adelante, le obligó a dar dos giros, siguiendo por otros dos pasillos, sorteando gente a un lado y a otro, sin decirle nada, tan solo llevándole, con las manos apretadas contra sus hombros, hasta casi clavar sus dedos… hasta dejarle en la puerta de una habitación.

\- Espero que no me digas eso de que tengo que descansar o que Drew me necesita fuerte. 

\- No se trata de eso. 

TC se puso delante de él, sin dejarle ver al otro lado del cristal quien estaba en el interior de aquella habitación. Guardó silencio y Rick se dio cuenta estaba casi histérico, moviéndose sin parar y con esa sonrisa que no tenía ningún sentido, todavía dibujada en sus labios.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – Casi gritó Rick y a punto estuvo de zarandear a TC para que se calmara por fin y le dijera lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Drew no es el herido de habitación en la que has estado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo? Dijiste que era él; era igual a él, tenía su identificación… No puede ser de otra forma.

TC asintió y señaló con la cabeza la habitación que tenía detrás de él.

\- Drew estaba recogiendo heridos de la ciudad tal y como pensábamos. Se metió en medio de una de los enfrentamientos de esos robots gigantes. Pero ya sabes como es, se quedó hasta el final, sacando gente del lío. – Rick abrió los ojos de par en par y estuvo a punto de preguntar en dos ocasiones, sin que TC se lo permitiera. – Se dio cuenta de que las cosas se estaban poniendo demasiado serias y los compañeros estaban cayendo. Logró sacar a uno de los chicos de allí, pero decidió quedarse. Por eso le dio su identificación para que supiéramos que seguía ahí y que el muchacho pudiera decirnos donde se encontraba. Entonces hubo una explosión, el chico quedó… bueno ya lo has visto.

\- ¿Y Drew?

Justo después de decir aquello y cuando ya veía que Rick estaba a punto de estallar, abrió la puerta y le hizo un gesto para que entrara. Cerró la puerta tras él y desapareció. Nada más entrar, Rick se dio cuenta que aquella no era una habitación de la UCI, ni un lugar donde se dejara a nadie para morir, sus paredes blancas y el espacio realmente ancho, junto con la ventana que ya empezaba a dejar ver las primeras luces de la mañana, le daban al espacio un espacio mucho más tranquilizador.

No se fijó mucho en lo que había a su alrededor, porque en cuanto sus ojos se centraron en la figura que estaba en la cama, que le sonreía y que le tenía la mano para que se acercara, todo lo demás dejó de tener importancia.

\- Drew… No te estás muriendo.

\- Algúna me moriré, pero no planeo que se pronto y desde luego no por el ataque de un robot de veinte metros.

Se abrazaron y durante unos eternos segundos, no hubo palabras, no fue necesario decir nada para que ambos comprendiera lo que estaba pasando por dentro del otro. Rick estaba temblando, después de pensar que el hombre al que amaba estaba viviendo las últimas horas de su vida, verlo ahora ahí recostado, bien, tranquilo, sonriente, le hizo sentir… no sabía como sentirse.

Cuando por fin se separaron y tras darse un largo e intenso beso, Rick lo miró de arriba abajo. Entonces se dio cuenta que tenía una venda alrededor de su frente y que a través de la sábana, se veía una venda que rodeaba toda su pierna. Por un momento temió que Drew fuera a sufrir la misma maldición que él.

\- No me la van cortar. Me la pilló una viga que tiró uno de esos bichos metálicos, pero con un par de semanas de reposo, estaré bien, como nuevo. 

\- ¿Y la cabeza?

Rick rozó la venda, pero Drew le tomó la mano y le besó el dorso, tiró de él e hizo que se sentara a su lado en borde de la cama.

\- Lo dicho, un golpe, me dejó inconsciente y por eso no he podido decirte nada hasta ahora.

\- ¿Y los demás? ¿No sabía nadie que estabas aquí, TC?

Drew negó con la cabeza. Me trajo un equipo de emergencia del ejército, gente que no me conocía, me dejó aquí y con todos los médicos extras que se han reclutado estas horas. Me trataron, me curaron y me dejaron aquí, a la espera de que despertara.

\- ¿Entonces… no te vas a morir?

\- ¿No te prometí que estaría contigo con todo esto de la pierna? Que yo sepa todavía te quedan hora de rehabilitación. Así que por el momento, tengo una promesa que cumplir y te aseguro no soy alguien que rompa sus promesas.

Drew se hizo a un lado en la cama e hizo un gesto para que Rick s acomodara junto a él. 

\- No quiero hacerte daño.

\- Me ha caído una casa encima, te aseguro que no me harás daño.

Rick asintió y se movió lentamente, rodeó la cintura del soldado sin dejar de mirarle, esperando ver una mueca de dolor para apartarse; pero Drew también lo miró, en silencio, con expresión tranquila y también rodeó su espalda apretándolo contra él.

\- Creí que…

\- Con lo que me costó lanzarme, no creas que un robot espacial me va a alejar de ti.

\- Prométemelo.

Drew se enderezó y miró a Rick, aún cuando la cabeza le estaba matando.

\- ¿Otra vez?

\- Ha funcionado ¿no?

Drew suspiró y sonrió.

\- Te lo prometo.

Rick cerró los ojos y se acomodó contra el hombro del médico. Ahora esperaba pasar las siguientes horas durmiendo sin separarse de él. De pronto una pierna ortopédica parecía no tener importancia, ni la idea de esconder su relación con ciertas personas. Quería que ambos fueran libres, sinceros, que sus padres supieran que eran felices, aún cuando tal vez no aceptaran completamente su relación. 

Todo eso daba igual cuando unos robots venidos del espacio habían estado a punto de destruir la ciudad, habían estado a punto de matar a Drew y por un momento se había visto obligado a imaginar el resto de su vida sin él. 

Todo, absolutamente todo daba igual, excepto dormir y descansar en una estrecha cama de hospital, cuidando de no hacer daño a su novio al darse la vuelta.


End file.
